Leatherface
Leatherface were a British punk rock band from Sunderland, Tyne and Wear, fronted by Frankie Stubbs. Formed in August 1988 by Frankie Stubbs and Dickie Hammond (also of HDQ), Leatherface released four full-length albums before their initial split in 1993. Third album Mush was, according to Allmusic, "one of the most intense records of the 90s, with some of the fiercest playing and song dynamics.. considered one of the best albums of the decade." The band split in late 1993, – releasing a posthumous mini album (The Last) the following year – but reformed in 1998, after the death of bass player Andy Crighton (also of Snuff). Four more albums followed between 1999 and 2012. Leatherface's music has been described as a cross between Hüsker Dü and Motörhead, a notable element being Stubbs' rasping, "gravelly" vocals. The lyrics often feature far-fetched similes, metaphors, word play and obscure allusions. Links to Peel Peel first seemed to recognise Leatherface's work in 1989 through various members of the band who were part of HDQ, a group that he supported via sessions and airplay. He invited the band to do three sessions for his programmes in the 90's. The band broke up on the day they recorded their final session. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1991-11-12. Broadcast: 04 January 1992. Repeated: 14 March 1992 *I Want The Moon / Springtime / Dreaming / Peasant In Paradise 2. Recorded:1992-11-01. Broadcast: 16 January 1993. Repeated: 02 April 1993 *Games / Books / Not A Day Goes By / Cabbage 3. Recorded: 1993-12-23. Broadcast: 04 February 1994 *Heaven Sent / In My Life / Do The Right Thing / Little White God Other Shows Played ;1989 *26 October 1989: Ghetto (album - Cherry Knowle) Meantime ;1990 *08 May 1990: Razor Blades And Aspirin (7") Roughneck Recording Company *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Razor Blades And Aspirin (7") Roughneck Recording Company ;1991 *31 May 1991 (BFBS): Razor Blades And Aspirin (7") Roughneck Recording Company * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Not Superstitious (7") Roughneck *08 September 1991: 'Not A Day Goes By (CD-Mush' (Roughneck Recording Company) *20 September 1991 (BFBS): 'Not A Day Goes By (LP-Mush)' (Roughneck Recording Company) *22 September 1991: How Lonely (LP - Mush) Roughneck *04 October 1991 (BFBS): How Lonely (LP - Mush) Roughneck *05 October 1991: I Don't Want To Be The One To Say It (album - Mush) Roughneck *18 October 1991 (BFBS): I Don't Want To Be The One To Say It (LP - Mush) Roughneck *20 October 1991: Not A Day Goes By (LP - Mush) Rough Neck *03 November 1991: You Are My Sunshine (b-side) Roughneck *15 November 1991 (BFBS): You Are My Sunshine (b-side) Roughneck *29 December 1991: I Don’t Want To Be The One To Say It (album - Mush) Roughneck Recording Company ;1992 *05 June 1992: 'Discipline (CD/2X12inch-Seconds Out Round One)' (Imaginary Records) *07 June 1992 (BFBS): Discipline (Comp CD - Seconds Out Round One) (Imaginary Records) *01 August 1992: Games (10" - Compact And Bijou) Roughneck *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Games (EP - Compact and Bijou) Roughneck *21 August 1992: Hops And Barley (split 2x7" with Wat Tyler - Hops And Barley / Discipline) Clawfist *06 September 1992 (BFBS): Hops and Barley (split 7" with Wat Tyler) Clawfist ;1993 * 20 February 1993: 'Do The Right Thing (12")' (Roughneck Recording Company) *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Do The Right Thing (12") Roughneck Recording Company *06 March 1993: 'Do The Right Thing (12")' (Roughneck Recording Company) *14 May 1993: 'Books (LP - Minx)' (Roughneck Recording Company) ;Other *Peel Out In The States (Program 06): Do The Right Thing (12") Roughneck External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists